


沈憨憨和罗呆呆car

by qiqijuju



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 巍生素, 朱一龙水仙, 沈憨憨和罗呆呆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiqijuju/pseuds/qiqijuju
Kudos: 4





	沈憨憨和罗呆呆car

第十章，甜腻的夜  
晚上  
沈巍和浮生看着面面洗漱完不情愿地走向他的单人房，终于松了口气。  
“巍巍，我们也去睡觉吧。”  
“好。”

浮生牵着沈巍的手躺在床上，十指相扣。  
两人就静静地看着天花板，却也觉得很美好。  
过了好久，浮生才转身抱住沈巍，咬住他的耳朵：“怎么明明才一天不见，我却觉得过了好久好久。沈巍，我真的想你了。”

沈巍没有说话，他偏头对上浮生的眼睛。  
有些淡淡的琥珀色，长长的睫毛盖住了他眼中的半点精光。  
沈巍俯下身吻住浮生的眼睛，然后略过鼻尖，给了他一个铺天盖地的吻。

浮生被沈巍闯进来的舌尖搅和得呼吸困难。两唇分开时，脸上早已绯红一片，嘴中更是止不住的低低喘息。  
可沈巍显然没准备那么轻易放过他。

沈巍顺着浮生的颈线轻轻舔下去，在他的锁骨处停下，他问：“浮生，你愿意吗？”  
“沈巍……我愿意…”可是我觉得应该是我问这个问题啊？你一个生物教授咋尽想抢这些风头呢？  
还没等浮生说出口，沈巍便已经开始了他的动作。

沈巍用嘴咬开生生胸前的扣子，俯身含住那点红豆，舌头调皮的不断刺激着他。  
浮生觉得不能就这样被他压在身下，可他发现沈巍力气真的很大，牢牢地把他锁在身下，动弹不得。  
而且浮生一贯是个洒脱的人，他愿意顺其自然。

浮生在沈巍的初步侵略下很快就起了反应，他的双腿慢慢缠在沈巍身上。  
细心如沈巍，他抿嘴一笑，将手伸下去，照顾着浮生下身。  
两人的衣物被脱得一干二净，二人坦诚相对，沈巍更加卖力地亲吻着他。

浮生被沈巍亲的满脸通红，他感觉到沈巍在用手抚摸这他的阳物。  
沈巍的手指在后穴口徘徊，身下其实早已黏腻一片，不过他并不着急，浮生这样忍耐着的样子在他看来是别样的风情。  
说来也惭愧，浮生一直以为自己只能接受攻的定位，可他一遇上沈巍就控制不了自己。

他被沈巍要进不进地模样拨弄的实在难受，浮生只能搂上沈巍的脖子，舔了舔他的耳垂，轻声慢语：  
“沈巍…我没事的…进来吧……”

沈巍听到这话感觉自己也有些绷不住了，听话的将他修长的手指送进去。  
一开始先是慢慢地进入，当浮生低低的娇喘声跟上节奏后才渐渐加快。  
身下的快感让浮生忍不住娇喝了一声。  
沈巍感觉到浮生的异样，伸进去第三根手指被紧紧包裹住，另一只手微微将浮生的腰向上抬一点点。  
“生生…放松。”

“啊…巍巍……”沈巍用手帮他完成了今夜第一个高潮，他虽是觉得有些羞耻，但他不可否认，他还不满足……

沈巍松开被他咬得涨红的朱砂，按住生生的双腿，一点点舔过生生白皙的胸膛，平坦的小腹，在浮生高耸的阳物处，张嘴含住。

“啊…巍巍…嗯…别……”  
浮生被沈巍的举动羞到了，嘴上说着别，手却紧紧地扣着沈巍的后脑勺想让他深入。

沈巍不负众望地侵城掠池着，舌头在浮生的分身边转绕，舔着整整的一根。从上到下，忽缓忽急。  
浮生被服侍得舒服的不行，在沈巍的口中释放了第二次。  
爱液从他嘴边流出。沈巍不肯放过任何一些，舔了舔嘴巴将浮生的玉露尽数吞下。

浮生缠在他身上的双腿收紧了些，诱惑似的在沈巍颈边低语呢喃：“巍巍……我爱你。”

二人乳首摩擦，两人的反应自然都是了如指掌。沈巍知道浮生想要什么，也不再刻意忍耐。

沈巍小心翼翼地抬起他的双腿，用手分开他的两瓣肉，使它得到充分的放松。沈巍用力将他的巨物往上一顶，即刻便被一阵火热所裹住。  
沈巍感觉身下被咬住，紧紧的，炽热的。

“浮生…舒服吗？”沈巍看着他身下的玉人抽抽嗒嗒的模样，脸上满是桃色，额头布满了细密的汗珠。  
痛苦却又是极致的快感。

“沈巍！我…第一次……呜呜…慢点…你太大了……好疼！呜……”浮生被沈巍的进入带来的撕裂感疼得冒眼泪，连说话都带了点哭腔。

浮生把手搭在沈巍的肩上。沈巍的背很宽，很温暖，让人很有安全感。  
沈巍更加小心地进出，直到浮生完全适应了他的大小，才放心地大肆侵略。  
肠液顺着沈巍的巨物往下流，两人相连处传来淫靡的水声。  
浮生被沈巍高频率的撞击顶的苦不堪言，只能在他耳边求饶、呻吟，可他又不争气地一次又一次地硬挺。

而浮生越是求饶，沈巍就感觉越兴奋。他一次又一次地在浮生的身体里释放，在浮生的身上留了满身的痕迹。

浮生在他的身上上下颠簸着，一次又一次的快感让他感到疲倦，不知什么时候就在沈巍身上睡着了，只有不经意间还会舒服地哼哼两声。

“浮生……我爱你……”  
沈巍亲亲浮生桃色的脸颊，才满足地将他的分身从浮生里面抽出。  
浮生的后穴被沈巍顶的不成样子，又红又肿，小嘴好像还没有适应沈巍离开，还在一张一合。淫水流了一片，看上去是极端的色情。

这时已将近天亮的时候，沈巍总算是停了下来，帮浮生清理了一下，便抱着他沉沉地睡去。

番外  
午休时间 沈巍办公室

沈巍的办公室很空旷，是以前的教室改动而成的，天花板的小角落上有个小小的监控，不过已经坏了很多年了。  
也许是沈巍是教授的缘故，他的是私人办公室。  
一张办公桌，一张沙发，里屋有一个小的卧室用来午休的。  
两侧的窗帘正好能挡住阳光和他人的视线。

沈巍和罗浮生结婚之后，两人不想遮掩，于是他们的关系基本上在学校已经是公开的了。  
不过由于两人都比较低调，当然主要是嫌麻烦解释，也不怎么在校内有什么亲昵的举动。

罗浮生在办公室躺了一会，怎么睡也睡不着，就悄咪咪地溜进沈巍的办公室。

沈巍正在里屋睡觉，外套和裤子笔挺地挂在衣架上，看样子只穿了件薄薄的衬衫。上面的扣子还解了几颗。

罗浮生一直在沈巍的“欺压”下，看着这纯良无害又诱人的沈教授，忍不住想要调戏一番。

罗浮生的红唇缓缓靠近沈巍的鼻尖，要碰不碰地在鼻尖附近转悠着，弄得沈巍痒痒的。

沈巍无奈地笑了笑，一把将浮生搂进怀里。

“小傻子，干嘛呢？”沈巍宠溺地看着浮生亲了他一口，自然地将他的外套脱下。  
这一举动弄得浮生倒是有些不好意思，“沈巍，在学校呢……”  
沈巍真不知道该拿这个小傻子怎么办了，也不知道他天天都在想些什么，午休时间当然是睡觉啊！

一开始，沈巍真的只是单纯地想让他休息会，不过现在嘛……浮生一脸的娇羞样，真是让人上瘾啊。

可能是因为单人床的缘故吧，两人靠的很近才勉强挤得下。浮生有些紧张地躺在沈巍旁边。

虽然两人已经结了婚，但在学校好像还是第一次……浮生呆呆地想着。  
看来沈巍在浮生眼中已经完全变成一个大尾巴狼了！

沈巍将浮生一把带到自己身下，不由分说地开始了第一个热吻。  
浮生被亲地晕头转向的，连着脖子都红了好一大半。

沈巍想接着进行下一步，生生不好意思地在沈巍肩膀处小声地嘀咕着：“还有监控呢……别这样。”  
沈巍坏笑了一声，抬起浮生的下巴，看着浮生脖颈处流畅的线条，心中又是一动。  
他低低地说着：“浮生，有监控不是更刺激吗？”  
“沈巍你！……唔……”

沈巍咬住浮生的红唇，一点一点全部吞进，唇齿相交，浮生的涎液色情地扯出一段银丝垂在他白皙的胸膛上。

沈巍忘情地亲吻着他，胡乱地在他的脖子、胸膛上留下欢爱的痕迹。

沈巍强硬地坐在浮生的身上，而浮生此时已是一脸娇羞样，浮生虽然注意着那个监控，可不得不说，这种刺激的感觉让他难以自持，他恨不得让沈巍立马进入他，好发泄他的欲望。

可惜沈巍喜欢漫长的前戏然后一点点进入正题，每次做完，两人几乎都是精疲力尽，这次，也不例外………

浮生在沈巍的抚摸下不能自持，可沈巍又不听。  
他软绵绵地唤了一声：“巍巍～你快点进来嘛～”  
沈巍的脸也覆上了一层羞涩的红，“浮生，别着急。”

浮生低头看了一眼沈巍的下面，心里偷笑了一声，看你能忍到什么时候。  
想到这，浮生好想找到了什么乐趣一样，他挪动身子低头含住沈巍硬的不行的分身。小舌头毫无章法地乱舔着，适当地在沈巍的根部轻轻咬了一下，然后接着他嘴上的活动。

浮生快活地直吞直咽着，而沈巍自然没想到浮生怎么会突然这么大胆，他被伺候得舒服极了，忍不住低吟了一声，像是即将要爆发的野兽。

浮生听到加紧了嘴上的活儿，他更加努力地吞入，将小嘴塞得满满当当的，时不时发出几声含糊不清的喘声。

沈巍双手也没闲着，用力揉捏着浮生的两颗红豆，将它们弄得红红涨涨的。

沈巍还是没顶住浮生的挑逗，一下子喷发在浮生的嘴里，浮生满足地把它们舔干吃尽，然后堵住沈巍的嘴和他一起分享美味。

沈巍与浮生热吻着，浮生身下的变化他再清楚不过，浮生用手抚摸沈巍的性物，感觉到在他手里一点点变大，浮生忍不住高兴地哼哼了两声。

不过沈巍倒是以为浮生在向他挑衅，拍了拍浮生柔软细腻的屁股瓣，将他彻底翻了个身。毫不犹豫地将手插入浮生粉嫩嫩的小穴中。

浮生的身下早就湿答答一片了，穴内更是火热柔软黏腻一片。

沈巍低声笑了笑，几次扩张后将手拿出，故意似的放在浮生胸上的敏感部位，好像也想让他感受自己的欲望。  
浮生更加羞耻，他抬头望了一眼监控，心中莫名有种正在犯罪的刺激感。

伴随着这种刺激感，浮生的反应更加强烈，沈巍看准时机，放在腰上的手，稍稍用力，就将整根巨物全部进入。

浮生很喜欢这样的感觉，他总觉得沈巍的进入让他很有安全感。他满足地娇吟了一声。

沈巍迅速地找到了浮生的敏感点，次次深入都能恰恰点过，浮生被沈巍插得淫叫不断，最后昏昏沉沉地失去意识，在沈巍的身下睡去。

沈巍抱着浮生满足地睡去，完全忘了午休时间点，两人完美地错过了下午的上课时间……

（同学：咱也不敢问，咱也不敢说……）


End file.
